


Maybe...

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Valentine lets his mind wander about a long-time friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe...

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this and posted this on my DeviantArt account, so if this looks familiar this is why :3  
> If I am not allowed to do this I can take the story down.
> 
> Link - http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/

Nick lit his fifth cigarette in a row, taking in a deep breath and releasing the smoke into the night air with a slow and practiced breath out. It was quiet save for the occasional sound of someone turning on a rusty bed frame or an animal in the far horizon doing whatever it deemed necessary at the moment. Not that the synth particularly cared, his attention more focused on the figure lying beside him on a patched up mattress that had definitely seen better days, but then again was relatively unharmed over 200 years’ worth of fallout radiation. The synth could remember the first time he met the figure asleep beside him, a smile tugging at his lips as he recalled the memory from his files he kept close for easy access.

 

_Valentine was still getting used to the whole stint as a detective, and was tasked with finding a runaway daughter who had a thrilling night with a caravan trader the night before and had vanished._

_Typical stupid teenager, but then again most teens were._

_His trail lead him to Goodneighbor, a town he hadn’t been to yet due to rarely leaving Diamond City after finding a place there. He kept an air of indifference when Finn demanded money from him, the synth responding with a tone that made Finn turn hide and mutter something about metal freaks and monstrosities. This was nothing new, and off Nick went to track down the informant who had some very damning information he needed, unaware he was being watched from the shadows. His observer wasn’t much of a mystery for long as by his third trip back to the town known for chems and a place to forget, the somewhat new mayor Hancock greeted the detective with a smile that only meant trouble._

From that day on the two became the best of friends, there for each other whenever the situation called for it and always willing to give a helping hand. However recently there was a shift in their relationship, and Nick was slightly confused at why this was such a case and spent most of his time nowadays mulling over why Hancock was acting so…strange. He seemed to be closer, both physically and emotionally….mainly physically, and this was a little unnerving and just downright confusing to Nick. The “original” Nick had been straight in his life, and with these feelings Nick didn’t understand how men could have feelings for another man. It was odd for the synth, so he decided to play the aloof detective he had been playing (unknowingly mind you) and carefully observed the ghoul and his actions. While Hancock was still brash and quick to action, Valentine could see a tender look in his eye when he thought he was taking a glance at Nick out of the corner of his eye, or how he was kinder to synths than he had been before. It still confused Valentine, but he was very curious and continued to observe Hancock as the two grew closer together.

Nick didn’t even realize he had fallen for the ghoul.

Hancock noticed that Nick seemed to be watching him a lot more often, and he wasn’t too surprised. He knew what Nick knew of his past, and while it wasn’t much Hancock didn’t care as Nick was his own guy and one of the more decent people around the Commonwealth. It wasn’t long before Hancock knew he had found “the one”, as cheesy as it sounds but Hancock had never felt this way towards anyone else before. He remembered the first time he saw the synth, and even Hancock had to admit he was one good looking guy for being more robot than actually human. The man was ridiculously awkward in his first days as a PI, somehow getting out of things by the skin of his artificial teeth and saving the day with as much of a cocky attitude he could muster before he decided to give up on all that and reverted to a more sarcastic and laid-back sort of manner. Hancock still liked to tease Valentine about those days when the two found themselves at the bar or just wandering around Goodneighbor on a night not full of bar fights or Raiders prowling around. It was fun to see Nick look annoyed, but Hancock wasn’t known for being nice and gentle about things, not like the Survivor.

 

Nick glanced down when he felt Hancock move in his sleep, reaching over with his skeletal hand to soothingly stroke the side of Hancock’s head without thinking. It was a gesture the “original” Nick had used many times with his fiancé from long ago, and he could see why it worked as Hancock settled down once more with a mumble of nonsense. He would have laughed, but decided to another time as he finished the last of his cigarette, stubbing it out before flicking the butt into a nearby old trashcan that was rusted onto the ground. He gazed back up at the clear skies once more, and let a smile grace his lips as Hancock entered his thoughts once more.

Maybe he could make this work.


End file.
